The present invention describes a new and distinct variety of Leather Leaf Fern that was discovered by us in a ferney owned by Forest Grove Ferneries, Inc., in Crescent City, Fla. At the time of our discovery, we noticed some of the fronds within the fernery exhibited distinct differences with regard to shape, size, and color of the fronds. Upon closer examination, we found that the fronds appeared to be quite different from the parent variety in that they were denser, were much flatter, had a darker color, and were larger with a more pronounced point at their terminal end.
The primary divisions of the frond blade, the pinna, and the secondary divisions, the pinnae, both grow in a markedly more dense pattern than that of the parent, resulting in the visual perception of a more pronounced point.
These features distinguish the sport from varieties of Leather Leaf Ferns with which we are familiar.
Reproduction of the new Leather Leaf Fern variety was performed by choosing a frond having the above-mentioned desirable qualities and separation of the rhizomes. The rhizomes were moved and replanted under a 73% cloth greenhouse at Bill Newbold Ferneries in Crescent City, Fla. The reproduction of the variety has been shown to be consistent by numerous rhizome separations and replantings in ferneries owned by Bill Newbold Ferneries, Forest Groves, Inc. and Lake Ferns, Inc., Umatilla, Fla. A new field has been cultivated and populated with the resulting plants propagated from the chosen frond, the fronds of which have not been commercialized as of the filling date of the present application.
The sport, due to its distinct flatness shape, density, size, and color, tends to be the preferred Leather Leaf Fern of wholesalers who have been shown the results of the propagation of the sport fern. The shape also has been shown to ease the cutting and packing process, since the fronds are flatter, and hence, when picked and packed in bunches, the pinnae experience less breakage. This flatness also causes the fronds to present a denser appearence, and, coupled with the darker coloration, to present a richer appearance, making them more desirable for use in flower arrangements than the parent variety.